1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ethylene-alpha olefin-diene resin blend composition and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network configurations for providing a virtual tenant to network (VTN) in a multipoint cloud environment may be divided into an underlay configuration and an overlay configuration.
An underlay network includes physical/virtual environments, and is mainly controlled by an operator. A VTN which is unique to each user is created based on the underlay network and is utilized as intended by the user. In configuring the overlay network, multiple layers may be utilized and various kinds of equipment belonging to different layers may be employed.
The network status in a cloud environment, which is characterized by sharing of resources, depends on time, and therefore the network environment changes significantly over time. Visibility of the network environment having many is required for smooth operation of the network and stable use of the system. In particular, visibility is a very important issue along with configuration and control in the DevOps methodology.
In order to enhance user convenience for a computer system, the following methods have been proposed. US Patent Application Publication No. 20030103088 (‘User interface for a remote control application’) discloses a technology of enhancing user convenience by disposing user menus in a circle, and US Patent Application Publication No. 20110102381 (‘Apparatus and Method for Portable Terminal Having Object Display Dial’), filed by SAMSUNG ELECTRONICS CO. LTD., illustrates that icons disposed in a circle are rotated in a dialing manner.
According to the user interface (hereinafter, UI) proposed in the aforementioned reference documents, icons are disposed in a circle to enhance visibility of use of computer software. However, this technology is not sufficient to obtain satisfactory visibility of a network in view of DevOps and in the cloud environment.